galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Diana
Planet Diana Union Planet, former United Earth Colony – Colonized 2112- By Arks Rhodes, Pergamon and Sparta System: Old name: 41 Arae A Current Name: The Altar -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Planet Diana Colony was settled by 30,000 colonists of Earth and mostly from the former Country of Greece. 12,000 Colonists are dead or missing. ( Richard Stahl engaged the Dai in 2153 and with the help of a Saran fleet destroyed the Dai Clan that attacked Planet Diana) The Colony was raided in 2152 by the Dai Than and again in 2231 by Neo Viking Pirates. The Pirates were successful at New Athens and New Mykonos, but were engaged in heavy fighting at New Sparta. The wife of the Sparta City Manager slashed the throat of the Viking leader and that stopped the Vikings. They retreated and left. The Planet never officially a United Earth Colony (Diana remained independent) but joined the Union in 2233 after a Contact ship arrived and restored Communication. Planet Diana looked to the Sparta region for leadership and accepted Spartan rule over the entire planet. The people of Diana live religiously like the Spartans of Greek history. While the other settlements developed with only little relation to the Greek of Earth culture. The colonists of the Sparta Ark lived the legend and lore of antique Sparta ever since the first Dai Raid and after the Viking raid it spreads across the entire colony. Military training and being hard and tough just as the old Spartans is their only goal. They no longer produce or manufacture any goods. There is some agriculture but for self sustenance only. The Union Clinic and the Union Xchange are rarely used. 99& of the Planet population is in the Armed services :Usually Marines, Special forces and Law Enforcement (SWAT) There has been only a handful of Diana Spartans (D-Spartans) that ever joined the fleet. After service or during their vacation they do come home to Diana, usually to train and compete in war games against each other. To illustrate just how good they are, there are three D Spartans in the Steel Gauntlet, 350,000 in the Deadly GhostsUnit, the Paladins have over 60% D Spartans in their ranks, and the Gray Phantoms consist of 50% Spartans. (You will find a number of D Spartans in every top elite unit. SII has a recruiting office on Diana and D Spartans receive top pay and offered posts in SII Security units. Some D Spartans hire out to Security firms and Mercenary Companies. The planet maintains a Planet Defense Militia that is equipped with the finest weapons. They eagerly await another raid... Exports: None Imports: Basic food, Tech, Weapons Planet *Physics Type Small iron/silicate *Radius 4786.61 km (0.75 x earth) *Surface Area 2.88 x 108 km2 *Land Area 1.47 x 108 km2 (0.99 x earth) *Mass 2.55 x 1024 kg (0.43 x earth) *Density 5.54 g/cm3 (1.01 x earth) *Composition 37.5% iron, 20.1% oxygen, 13.1% silicon, 12.3% titanium, 7.8% sulphur, 3.2% other metals, 6.0% other elements *Gravimetry Gravity 7.38 m/s2 (0.75 x earth) *Escape Velocity 8.41 km/s *Rotation Period 14.62 hours *Axis Tilt 51.12 ° *Hydrosphere Water 50 % *Ice 10 % *Atmosphere Type Standard breathable *Pressure 102.69 kPa (1.01 x earth) *Composition 81.7% nitrogen, 18.3% oxygen, trace other gases *Climate Type Standard *Min Temp 218 K (-55 °C) *Avg Temp 296 K (23 °C) *Max Temp 312 K (39 °C) *Biosphere Chemistry Carbon *Lifeforms Microbes *Civilization Type Colony *Population 1.39 million *Society: Monarchy *Laws: Union + Local Category:Planets